


Pleads on Deaf Ears

by Gravytrain101



Series: Could've Been Worse [2]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Doubt, Guilt, Injured Hogan, Unconscious Hogan, sad team, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: The boys finally got Hogan out of the tunnel so Wilson can examine him. Will Wilson come out with bad news or good news? The guys want to hear some good news, but how will they deal with themselves if they get bad news?
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk
Series: Could've Been Worse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883401
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Pleads on Deaf Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Next addition in the series! Please read and enjoy!

Wilson’s POV:   
“Boys,” I said once I opened the door, “You can come in now.” 

“How is he?” Kinch asked as they walked in. 

“Will he be alright?” Newkirk asked. 

“Did he wake up yet?” Carter asked as LeBeau closed the door. 

“He looks fine but that means nothing until he wakes up. He could be in pain and I wouldn’t be able to tell until he wakes up,” I explained, “I don’t know when he will wake up but we can’t force him.” 

“Is there anything we can do to help?” LeBeau asked. 

“Yeah,” I answered as I tried to think of something, “You can clean him up since he’s still covered in dirt. Then you guys can sit in here and talk to him, try to get him to wake up. I would only have one person in at a time, you don’t want to crowd him when he wakes up. Okay?” 

“Sure Wilson. Thank you for your help. We’ll come and get you if anything changes,” Kinch told me. 

“Thanks Kinch. I’ll check in on him before it’s time to go to bed,” I said as I opened the door, “And let me handle Klink when he comes looking for Hogan.” 

Kinch’s POV:   
“Okay,” I said as I turned to the guys, “LeBeau, do you want to get a bucket of water and a few rags so we can clean him? We’ll start undressing him while you get that.” 

“I’ll be right back,” he said before leaving. 

“Do you think he’ll be alright?” Newkirk asked as we started to undress him. 

“He has to. He’s Colonel Hogan,” Carter answered as he grabbed Hogan’s pajamas out from his foot locker. 

“He’ll wake up soon guys, just give him time,” I told them before LeBeau came back with the supplies, “Okay, let’s get to work.” 

It only took us 20 minutes to wash him and change him into his pajamas. 

“Okay,” I said once we were done, “Wilson said that we should sit with him and talk with him one at a time. Who wants to go first?” 

“I can,” Carter said as he brought up a chair to the side of Hogan’s bed. 

“We’ll be right outside Andrew. Come and get us if you need a break,” Newkirk said as we left. 

Carter’s POV:   
“Colonel Hogan. We need you to wake up,” I said as I looked at my unconscious commanding officer, “I know you’re probably hurting so it’s okay to take your time. Don’t take too much time though, we still need you.” 

I looked away as tears started to form in my eyes. 

“Sir, I really need you to be okay. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” I said into the quiet room as I looked back at him, “It wouldn’t be the same without you here. I mean, who’s going to mess with Klink? Who’s going to come up with the plans for our missions? Who’s going to be there when I need advice? Who will I go to when I’m scared or sad? Who will the others go to? You see, sir? You are needed here much more than you realize. You can’t leave us, at least not yet. No, nevermind, you can never leave us.” 

Now the tears were falling down my face. I couldn’t help them and I didn’t want to stop them. 

“Please wake up soon sir,” I said before I left to get someone else. I can’t sit there and look at him like that for very much longer before I lose it. 

“Someone else can go in there now,” I told them as I wiped my face. 

“I’ll go Carter,” LeBeau said as I went to sit down next to Newkirk. 

LeBeau’s POV:   
“Hello Colonel,” I said once I closed the door, “How are you doing?” 

Stupid. He can’t answer that. He’s unconscious. 

“Right,” I sighed, “Look, we’re worried about you sir. We all need you to wake up soon, okay? It might seem hard or you might be in pain but we would really like you to wake up. You can even open your eyes for 10 seconds to let us know you’re okay and we’d be over the moon.” 

I moved the chair up more and took his hand in mine. 

“We need you to wake up sir,” I said before I got up and wiped my eyes. 

I didn’t know this would be so hard. All we were told to do was to talk to him, but it’s hard. It’s hard to do when the person you’re talking to might not ever wake up again. 

“You guys can go,” I told Newkirk and Kinch as I left Hogan’s room. 

Newkirk’s POV:   
“Hi Colonel,” I said as Kinch followed me in and closed the door. 

“He still looks the same,” Kinch told me as he sat on the edge of the bed while I took the chair. 

“Yeah,” I said as I moved some hair away from his face, “I hope something changes soon.” 

“Me too,” he sighed. 

“Sir?” I asked as I took Hogan’s hand in mine, “I’m sure LeBeau and Carter have already told you that we would like it if you woke up. That’s the same for Kinch and I. We would like for you to give us a little sign that says you’re okay. Can you squeeze my hand Colonel? Move your fingers for me?” 

We both sat there and nothing happened. 

“Can you open your eyes sir?” Kinch asked, “Make a noise? Wiggle your toes?” 

We sat and waited but still got no answer. 

“I know he’s only been like this for a couple of hours but I hate it Kinch,” I sighed, “We need him to wake up. We need him to be alright. I wish we had more information about his condition so we wouldn’t be worrying so much.” 

“I know,” Kinch said as he leaned over and put his hand on my shoulder, “But there isn’t much we can do right now. We just have to be patient.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for those who stuck around to see my next update, I appreciate it. I'm also open for suggestions and continuation ideas for this series! 
> 
> This isn't as good as I'd want it to be but I will let you be the judge of that. Let me know what you think of the series down below!


End file.
